


Falling For The (Almost) First Time

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Heat Sex, M/M, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, Season 1, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: Being free of the galra and reunited with Keith has presented Shiro with a plethora of new problems–most pressing is his rut and the need to satisfy his omega.





	Falling For The (Almost) First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was in need of some S1 Sheith so a friend and I collabed and made this beauty. Check out my wonderful co-writer on her tumblr @curddledoodle!

Somehow, Shiro thought that all of the experiments and surgeries the galra had performed on him had tampered with not only his physical form, but with his hormones as well. True, it had been some time since he had gone into a rut--an expected side effect of living in a constant state of life and death panic. Even so...he had never been able to smell Keith's heat over such a distance and certainly never through steel doors eight inches thick. 

Yet there he was, crouched before the sealed doors of the common room, growling to himself as the tendrils of his estranged mate's scent teased him. Blood was hammering in his head, demanding that he enter and claim what was his. A year apart--more than that--had left them both in want. There was a reason their bodies had succumbed to basic instinct within hours of being reunited. When pressed by conscious, Shiro had to admit that he was not opposed to the idea of laying with his mate again. Far from it, he ached to be in Keith's bed again, longed to settle between the young man's legs and rut wildly.

His eyes fluttered shut, mind allowing his alpha side take over. He could imagine the taste of his omega on his lips, could see himself pinning Keith down, mounting him, thrusting passionately into the slick, warm passage that was calling for his attention. 

He had to have him. He had not survived all types of hells just to sit outside the door while his mate writhed and moaned in need only yards away. 

"Alpha is here." he whispered, pressing his palm to the lock. 

Shiro would not go so far as to say that he ran into the room, but his strides were great, covering the distance between him and the seating area in mere seconds. A soft whine greeted him as he loomed over the end of the couch. A tremor coursed up Shiro's spine, a heavy rock falling into his gut and making his toes curl. A slight sheen of sweat glistened on Keith's grow as he gazed at the alpha, lips pursed as another needy whine slipped from his mouth. The jacket was gone, the gray t-shirt rolled up past his navel, the hint of a pert pink nipple teasing Shiro. He could smell how wet Keith was, but in case he had any doubt of it, he needed only glance down and he would see the embarrassingly large wet patch on the young man's pants.

He was not expected, Shiro knew, but his mate welcomed him all the same. Keith raised his hips invitingly, mewling beseechingly as he clawed at the fabric of his shirt. 

"Shhhh," the man crooned, grabbing at the hem of the omega's shirt and ripping it over his head in a single fluid movement. "Alpha is here."

He did the same with Keith's pants, peeling them from the young man's slim legs and thanking the gods for giving him such a perfect mate. Keith shivered beneath his scrutinizing gaze, arching off the sofa, spreading his legs wantonly.

Keith's hungry gaze raked over Shiro's skin like burning coals as he stepped away, tearing his own clothing off and throwing it away, as if it offended him. Hands reached for him and he was within his omega's arms in a second, kneeling on the sofa between his mate's legs, teeth latching onto his fading mark on Keith's neck. Keith ground against him, gasping loudly and calling for him. 

It was painfully obvious what they both needed, but Shiro was feeling greedy; he wanted to savor the moment. The cool fingers of his bionic arm circled the omega's swollen nipple, plucking and massaging until droplets of milk appeared. Keith's mewl of relief strained into a cry of ecstasy as the man bent and took his nipple in mouth, suckling savagely. 

"Shir--ah!"

A dark chuckle thrummed around Keith's nipple.

"So sweet, baby. Give me all of that milk." He squeezed the omega's breast, keening as a wash of milk flooded his tongue.

Greedy as he was though, he was not patient. So long apart, he had not the stamina to play and seduce when his cock was aching hard and his knot was half swollen already. A subtle grind of Keith's hips told him that his omega was just as eager, slick smearing all over his thigh. 

"So wet...and just for me." he marveled, leaning back and gently pushing his mate's legs further apart to accommodate his hips. 

Keith readjusted eagerly, propping one leg over the top of the couch. With one hand, he reached between his legs and pulled his cheeks apart, venting himself, presenting his slick passage, awaiting his alpha's attention. 

With such a gift presented to him, Shiro dove in and smothered himself. Pheremones clogging his head and ushering his base instincts forth, Shiro delved his tongue in deep and rumbled in appreciation as his mate shrieked in response to his ministrations. Had he the patience, Shiro would have spared a moment more to indulge in the taste of his mate, diving face first back into that sweet space and eating the slick from his mate's body. Alas, he could wait no longer. Keith's demanding hands grabbed him by the hips, guiding him forward, and the man sheathed himself in two quick thrusts. 

Keith's finger dug into his flesh with bruising force. The bite of blunt nails occasionally drifted to his focus, but it was an insignificant discomfort and one easily overlooked as Keith's walls contracted around him, begging, demanding him. A growl tore from the alpha's throat as he leaned over his mate, brutally driving into him as he grasped the omega's thigh. A ragged gasp was panted into his ear; Keith's nails were biting into him once more. 

"Alpha!"

Alpha....he loved hearing his title, whispered so desperately from his mate's lips like a prayer. 

"That's it, baby. Take it."

His pace was brutal, hips slamming forward with barely any time for Keith to come down from the high of his last thrust. He could see the young man unraveling beneath him, the muscles of Keith's belly tightening, fingers clutching at the fabric of the sofa, hips lifting to meet every thrust possible. 

"Don't- Ah fuck! Don't stop, please!" Keith cried out, tears forming on the corners of his eyes as his prostate was constantly rubbed with each deep thrust. His body alight with pleasure at the intensity of their actions. 

Shiro growled his assent, ready to meet any demand his mate had. What Keith wanted, he would give. 

His own stamina was faltering. Good sense be damned; Shiro was going to knot. They had lost time and he was going to make up for it then. As if sensing his thoughts, Keith wrapped his legs around his waist, pinning him with a lustful expression. 

"Takashi." Keith's broken voice whispered once the man's eyes locked onto his own.

"Baby-" Shiro growled, brows furrowing as he took in the swirling mess of emotions that dwelled within Keith's glassy eyes. 

"I'm gonna- I can't-" he grit his teeth, fighting past his instincts to at least warn the man of what was about to happen. 

"It's okay. Please- Ahh~ Please. Do it." Keith's body shook with the halting movements of his Alpha's hips as he tried to fight his instincts on this. A gentleman to the end. Taking himself in hand, Keith allowed himself to let go and drown in the heat of the moment.

The culminating moment came with a crashing cacophony of emotions and swirling pleasure, heartbeats hammering in their skulls, adrenaline leaving them lightheaded and dizzy. Familiar warmth spread within Keith and he sighed, allowing his thoughts to drift far and away. All he could think of was Shiro, his alpha, and how right that moment was. 

It hurt--more than Keith remembered. He threw his head back, mouth hanging open in a silent cry as Shiro held firm to his hips, pushing his nearly completely swollen knot inside. It was what he wanted, what they both needed. Even through the initial shock of pain, he could feel his body singing in satisfaction. He clamped around Shiro's cock and the massive knot inside of him, marveling at how well they went together. They fit together wholly and completely, two pieces to a single puzzle. 

A spasm wracked Shiro's body as the most sensitive part of his person was compressed in slick, warm, tight heat. He remembered this--had missed this intimate connection. he made missed his mate so much and the loss that he had suffered hit him all over again. 

"Baby." he looked down at his mate, sprawled beneath him, gnawing at his fingers as pleasure coursed through them. Keith was beautiful. And Keith was his. 

Through heavy lidded eyes, Keith gazed up at his Alpha. Every pulse he felt within him reminded him of how many nights he passed, desperate for the contact that only Shiro could provide. All those lonely nights spent wondering what he had done to anger the fates into taking the one good thing he had had after his world came crashing down around him years ago.

He had missed his mate.

He loved. . . no.

He loves him.

"Shiro." Keith gasped, tears tracing lines down his cheeks. He never thought he would see him again. He never thought. . .

Emotions peaking, Keith lunged forward, uncaring of the strain he felt within him, and gripped Shiro tight as he smashed his lips against the Alpha's. 

What had he done to deserve this? Shiro wondered, wrapping his arms around his mate's shaking body. Was it recompense for besetting him with a crippling disease at birth that robbed him of so many dreams? Did some deity feel remorse for his trials and that was how Keith had come into his life? Any alpha would have been blessed to have this sweet omega as their own. But Keith did not belong to just anyone, Keith was his. 

Carefully, minding his weight and the stretch of their bodies stuck together by his knot, he lowered himself on top of his mate. A soft whine ghosted over his lips as Keith settled, tucked in his arms, wrapped tightly around his alpha, possessed inside and out. 

"I love you." Shiro whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to those soft lips. "More than anything. I will always come back to you, my mate. Always."

Violet eyes brimming with emotion peeked up at him through the fall of disheveled hair. Shiro could not help but chuckle and nuzzle their noses together. He shifted his hips slightly, sighing in pleasure as Keith's body shuddered around him. This was how they ought to be, Shiro decided. Even if they happened to be melded to one another in the common room and not safely locked away in their own quarters where he could tend to his mate's needs all night without the threat of intrusion. 

He shuddered as another orgasm ripped through him, filling his mate once more. He was rewarded with a keening moan as Keith's body happily accepted his seed. 

"Nngh." The omega groaned, cheek burning with heat. "God I missed this. Missed being filled by you, my Alpha." Keith sniffled, small smile forming as he purred at the warm feeling engulfing him from the inside.

Laying there holding one another as their bodies got reacquainted with one another felt right. Almost as though they were made just for one another and no one else. 

Shiro nosed against his temple, pressing kiss after kiss to his flesh. " I missed every part of you. Your voice, your smell, the way you made me feel alive. I'm never going to let you go again."

He wouldn't, Shiro vowed. He would never be removed from his mate's side again. There was so much he desired for them, a future he dreamed of making for he and Keith. Time was on their side now, but not circumstances. It pained him to think that they had to wait for pups and wedded bliss, but he could force himself to be patient, so long as he had Keith by his side. 

He laid another soft kiss to his omega's lips. "My perfect little omega."

Keith purred at the attention, wriggling on his knot. "And my alpha."

They met for another kiss, pressing together tightly, hands skimming over each other's warm body. It would be a long evening, they both knew. They would pay for it tomorrow when their limbs and minds were sluggish and useless from fatigue, but it was a sacrifice they were willing to pay. That night, all that mattered was themselves.


End file.
